


The Angel of Death

by spookysith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is just trying to do the best for her people, Fake Politics, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), Headcannon that Chara is a Princess, Judge Sans (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Mentioned Asriel Dreemurr, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Sans knowing more than he lets on, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tags May Change, Tags will change as the story progresses, Undertale Genocide Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysith/pseuds/spookysith
Summary: While everyone is on the Surface, living happily, Frisk has second thoughts on the route he has chosen. What if there are other possibilities than the one he has chosen? Determined to find the answers, he and Chara go on one last adventure through the Underground together.
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in the Undertale fandom! Just to preface before we continue with the story, the genders of Frisk and Chara are completely up to the player. But for the sake of my story, I have made Frisk male and Chara female. I'm terribly sorry if that isn't your thing. This story also takes place four years after Frisk frees the Underground. There will be no ships in this story as well, other than the canon ships of Undyne and Alphys. This story is also still in development and I do not have it all laid out and set in stone, I have the end in sight, just not clear on how to get there, so please bear with me. As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Everyone was finally happy in one way or another. The Monster race had finally resurfaced from the pit they were banished into centuries before. They reintroduced themselves back into modern society, agreed to terms of coexisting with the human race, and even was allowed to begin a project of building their own monster town, just outside of Ebott City thanks to the gold the Monsters had. Things were looking up for the first time in centuries for the Monsters. And while it was far from perfect, the xenophobia pointed at Monsters proved that, the Monsters were finally free. Free to breathe fresh air, free to feel the grass shift between their toes, free to see the stars at night, and free to feel the warm sun on their faces. 

The process of integrating the Monster race into the human society was a long one. Monsters were not considered legal citizens, and therefore had to go through the immigration process. All Monsters were given a visa, a pass allowing them to get at least a job, an apartment or home, a drivers license, and to open a bank account. This allowed Monsters to at least have a good start on the immigration process, even if they were set back from the blatant xenophobia and language barrier, it was not impossible to become a citizen.

The Monster race came in waves after the King first announced their arrival, they could not all come at once, this would obviously overwhelm Ebott City. So the leaders of Ebott City and King Asgore agreed, the Monster race would slowly empty the Underground. This allowed for the construction of the new Monster town to begin and to build proper shelter for the Monsters. As houses went up, slowly, families were assigned to them, beginning with the Monsters who lived in the RUINS. The Underground slowly went empty, families packing up their personal belongings and hauling them up to their new homes on the Surface, not knowing the possible dangers awaiting them. 

As houses were constructed, groceries came next, then a library (which was still named the Librarby just with a little neon two beside the name), then restaurants, a school, public parks, then finally a Government Officials office that made up the center of the town. Roads were constructed to connect Ebott City to the Monster town, and finally after two years into the project, the Underground had gone empty. The day the Underground finally went empty was deemed a holiday amongst the Monsters. The prophecy of the Angel from the Surface that will free the Monsters from the Underground came true. People baked feasts to celebrate, dressed in traditional clothing, held dances, and the town was finally given a name, Newest Town. Asgore still was not very good with naming things.

And this is where our story begins, with Newest Town fully established and relative peace between Humans and Monsters. Monsters are flourishing in their new environment despite all the odds stacked against them. It is a time of great prosperity, one that was long overdue for the Monster race.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Mirrors and Votes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to two of our main characters, Frisk and Chara and the mention of an important town meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I love the idea of different languages being spoken in the Underground. I saw the idea on another fic that I can no longer find sadly but if anyone can find it I will credit it immediately! But Monsters all share a common language, literally called Common-Tongue. Then specific families or specific types of Monsters have certain dialects. For example: the Royal Family speaks Delta-Dialect at home, but Common-Tongue in public with other Monsters. More dialects and tongues will come in later chapters. 
> 
> Also: In my headcannon Monsters do have a religion, based loosely on letting higher beings decide their Fate, so simply calling them The Fates.

“Frisk! Time to get up!” Toriel called up the stairs. Frisk peeked his eyes open, slowly coming out of the last little bit of sleep. “Good morning, Frisk.” Came an accented female voice from the darkest corner of his room. Frisk wished nothing more than to just fall right back to sleep, but he knew that would not happen today. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Mornin’, Chara.” he slurred out. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, it was still dark outside and she had her eyes trained on the window in front of her. She turned toward him, “You have school today, then you have a meeting with the Mayor of Ebott City at six tonight.” She began as he shuffled towards his door, heading to the bathroom. “Yeah, yeah, I know...important meeting.” He mumbled softly, closing the bathroom door behind him. Chara appeared before the closed door, not going in, giving him his privacy. “Do you at least have acceptable clothing for tonight?” She asked dryly, knowing the boy most likely didn’t do the laundry she recommended to do last night. The bathroom door opened after a minute or two, “Yes, Chara, I do.” He said softly, as to not allow his mother hear him seemingly speak to himself. He went back to his room, closing the door, and began to change into his school uniform for the day. Chara appeared back at her window, her back turned to him, “Alright, I am just making sure, I know you Frisk, and how your brain works. You tend to forget the little details, like dressing nice for the City Council or making sure your clothes don’t smell like the landfill back in Waterfall.” She explained softly, gaze turned on the stars and little cracks of sunlight steadily forming across the sky.

He didn’t need to have her tell him she knew his brain, she practically lives in his brain. Chara was unlike anything he had ever run across before. Not quite human anymore and not quite a monster. Chara was simply Chara, a ghost girl who latched unto him because he happened to have the exact same SOUL color as her. Both have, or had in Chara’s case, determined SOULS. Determined souls were once a generation type thing, and for two to be in one other’s company was almost unheard of, until Chara met Frisk. The moment the two locked eyes all those years ago in a golden flower patch, an unspoken bond formed, as much as Chara tried to resent it. They simply understood one another without having to speak, they were one another’s mirrors. 

Frisk began to style his hair, dark hands going through the motions that he found comforting. Yes, Chara was a very odd case. Dead, yet not completely. Chara had said it was because she had unfinished business to do on this, and Frisk quotes, “Floating Hell of a Rock We Live On.” The two had no idea what this unfinished business was of Chara’s, and to be completely honest, Frisk did not want to know. Over time and trial after trial of traveling through the Underground, freeing the Monster race, and fighting for social equality of the Monsters, they had been through lots together. Chara watched how Frisk grew up in front of her eyes, how his little baby fat that he had as a thirteen year old when they first met, slowly faded away and how his persistent shy nature slowly melted into one of confidence. As much as Chara hated to admit it, Frisk knew she had a soft spot for him, something that almost nobody was able to get with Chara. And Frisk watched Chara turn from a cold, almost cruel, girl to one who is learning not everyone wants to hurt her, and not everyone is inherently bad. Chara most definitely had trust issues, but by connecting the dots on what little details Chara told him about her past, he could not blame her. It was a work in progress, and whatever progress they made together, he was proud of her. 

Frisk was worried that if Chara completed her unfinished business, she would be gone forever, moved on to whatever place dead people go when they have completed their life mission. Frisk knew that was a selfish mentality, keeping a dead girl around just because he would miss her, but it pained him knowing that one day, he may never hear Chara’s snide and snarky comments. Or her soft recommendations for him when he had absolutely no idea what to do. Or her guidance when a math problem was too hard for him. Or even the translations she provided when he came across a Monster speaking a dialect he was not familiar with or a phrase he did not yet know in Common-Tongue. Frisk came to love Chara as a sister and one he never wanted to let go of.

Chara, on the other hand, thought about this issue very differently. While yes, Chara slowly began to warm up and even come to love Frisk as her own brother, she was still grieving. Nobody could ever replace the whole in her chest, right where her SOUL would be if she wasn’t dead, that Asriel left. She was still so angry with herself that she allowed him to die, out of all people on this planet, her Asriel was the last one to ever deserve such a cruel fate. Her opinion on her ‘unfinished business’ was neutral, she concluded that it would happen when it happened. Pointless to worry over for now, and to let the Fates guide her and decide her Fate. But, she would miss Frisk’s slightly aloof and forgetful nature if she moved on. He was a good balance for her, he reminded her of the good in life, or at least created more good in her life. His optimistic nature was the perfect balance for her natural pessimistic nature. Constantly reminding her that life is not all about, “Doom and Gloom.” as Frisk put it. 

Satisfied with his hair, Frisk looked back at his appearance in the mirror on the back of his door. He looked completely different than from the timid thirteen year old he was when he fell into the Underground. He sprouted up like a weed, long and lanky, now seventeen years old. The emblem of the Delta Rune shimmered brightly on his breast pocket, the symbol of the Royal Family and his school. Chara moved from the window and glided silently to the mirror beside him. Despite being a ghost, she appeared in mirrors just fine when she wanted to be seen. “We look good.” She commented, Chara was different from him in looks as well, not just personality. He had naturally dark skin and kinky hair, while she was deathly pale and flushed with slight waves in her hair. Frisk was now taller than her, passing her about a year ago in height. But the biggest difference between the two of them were their eyes. While Frisk’s eyes were deep brown, Chara’s were red. Like someone had removed all normal color from her eyes and replaced them with little red rubies. While most people would be scared by her eyes, Frisk thought they oddly suited her face. They gave her the ability to give one of the harshest death glares he had ever seen someone give and gave him the subtle feeling that she could look through you, as if you were made of glass, and knew your innermost thoughts. 

“We do.” Frisk agreed, his mouth quirking up into a smile. He glanced at his alarm clock, showing he had about twenty minutes to eat breakfast then he had to be on his way to school. His mother would chew him out for the hundredth time if he was late again. Opening his door, Frisk made his way down the hallway and down the steps to the kitchen where his mother was scrambling his eggs. Toriel was already completely dressed, makeup on, and fur brushed perfectly. Frisk could see where Chara got her perfectionism from, they both even had the perfect posture that only comes from being in the Royal Family. “Good morning dear, did you sleep well?” Toriel asked over her shoulder, speaking in accented Delta-Tongue, plating Frisk’s eggs and sprinkling cheddar cheese over the top, just how he liked it. “Yeah, I’m nervous though for that meeting later tonight, I’m just hoping it will go well, and they listen to reason.” He said back in the melodic Delta-Tongue. The City Meeting between Ebott City and Newest Town was important. A debate over if Monsters should have the right to vote just as humans do. Toriel handed him his plate of eggs and Frisk began to dig into them. Toriel put her hands on her hips, sighing, “I'm nervous too sweetheart, but with how things have been going and being in relatively good relations with the humans of Ebott City, things will go well.” She said confidently, trying to quell his nervousness. “I know Momma, just there are those few who just don’t want Monsters to be equal, and those could be the reason why you may not get to vote.” Beside him, Chara’s eyes hardened, brow furrowed slightly in disgust at the ones who believed Monsters shouldn’t have equal rights as Humans. In Chara’s eyes, it was the Humans who were below the Monsters. It was the Humans who did horrible things to her, never the Monsters. It was the Humans who imprisoned her people. It was the Humans who are now trying to deny basic rights. Anger bubbled in her chest, before she remembered the breathing techniques Frisk taught her. Forcing herself to take measured breaths and to relax her brow, she began to calm down, returning back to the impassive look she kept upon her face most of the time. 

“It will all be ok, my child, Fate will guide us, we will get our right to vote.” Toriel told him, trying to reassure him. Frisk finished up his plate of eggs, “I gotta get going Mom, I’ll see you after school, alright?” Frisk said as he went to the door, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his bag. “Be safe, drive safe, and be good, my child.” Toriel said as she met him at the door. She kissed his forehead and ushered him out of the cozy house. “I will Mom, love you.” He said over his shoulder, walking to his car. “I love you too, little one.” Toriel called back, and when she saw him get into the car, she closed the door to their small house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive Criticism is welcome, and as always, May the Force be With You.


	3. Chapter 2:  Of Car Rides and Quantum Physics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara have a chat over reality itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for making it to Chapter 2. Hopefully it hasn't been too bad so far! The character of Sans has always confused me for years and it wasn't until recently did I think I got a good understanding of his character. Not my favorite character of Undertale, but definitely among the most complex and interesting! I can't wait to actually write more of him in the future. Enjoy!

Chara appeared in the passenger side of his car, smirking. “Aw, she still calls you little one even after all these years, adorable.” She quipped. Frisk threw his car into reverse, backing out of the little driveway leading to their house. “Chara, everyone is little one to her, she is eight-four, and a goat woman.” Frisk shot back, “Good point, little one.” Chara said, using the nickname Toriel gave Frisk. He rolled his eyes, knowing she was simply teasing him, honking at a certain two-story oak cabin. “He hates that you know, you wake him every time you honk at their house.” Chara said, a small smirk on her face, speaking about a very sleepy skeleton. “Good, it’s his daily wakeup call to not be late to work.” Sans no longer worked for the Royal Guard since it disbanded when they came to the Surface. Instead he got a job at Grillby's, turns out Sans had a knack for frying up burgers and hot dogs. “Yes, but then I have to hear him complain how you wake him up entirely too early, truly an ear-sore.” Chara explained, red eyes watching the scenery fly by. “Oh hush, I like Sans, he is a good guy and he means well, Chara” 

Chara turned to look at Frisk, “I never said I hated the man.” she began,” and he does mean well, I recognize that.” She explained herself. But as for the good guy part, she never had the heart to tell Frisk the true job of Sans. Sans was vital to the Monster society as a whole. Chara and Sans had grown up together as children, and Sans was special, she knew that the moment she first laid eyes on the skeleton. Sans had the keen ability to see a person's status, their LOVE and well as their love, he could see all wrongdoings a person has done in their lifetime. An incredibly rare natural ability that was almost impossible to learn. Because of this ability, he was given the job as the Royal Judge of the Underground. It was rare when the Underground had a crime committed, but it happened. When the suspect was caught by the Royal Guard, he was given to the Judge to pass his Royal Judgement upon. You could not lie to the Royal Judge, he knew when you were lying. Really, you didn’t have to speak at all to the Royal Judge, one look and he knew if you were innocent or guilty. 

Chara also knew Sans was incredibly clever. She knew he was the Royal Judge and a Physicist, she saw the hidden Quantum Theory books under his bed and knew his father before he passed away. Genius is in his metaphorical blood, and he certainly used it. Using the guise of a lazy do nothing to hide his secret talents. Chara saw through Sans, and there were times she was certain Sans saw straight through her as well. She also knew Sans was powerful, again using the guise of being lazy to cover up his true power. Smart, but not hidden enough for Chara. She knew Sans was a divide between life and death, innocent and guilty, a man who meant well, but may not be a good man. She did not trust Sans, his words were usually a double edged sword half the time. Yes, they grew up together, went to school together, and even trained together when she had the power of her SOUL, but always kept one another pinned as a threat. Mainly due to her sheer power of a Determined soul and his power to see through people and to know their deepest, darkest secrets. 

But Frisk saw Sans as a good friend, and it was not her place to disturb that friendship, she was a guide, nothing more. “Have you saved recently?” She asked gently, Frisk gripped the steering wheel tighter, “Yeah, yesterday actually.” Pulling into his school’s parking lot. “Chara, can I ask you something?” Frisk asked as he parked his car into his designated parking spot. “You technically just did, Frisk.” She said, deadpan. “Oh ha ha, very funny, smartass.” Frisk said, a small smile on his face. Chara looked at him, seeing a peculiar look in his eyes, one that she had never really seen cross his face. This put Chara on edge, this was a territory that was unknown to her, her eyes hardened. “Well? What is it?” Chara questioned, anxiety creeping up her throat, but she forced herself to remain impassive, her poker face never wavering. Mentally, she thanked her mother for putting her through the stupid Proper Royal Educate classes, where she was taught how a princess aught to keep her poker face, no matter how bad the news. A calm Royal Family means a calm kingdom at the end of the day afterall. 

Frisk sighed,”Chara...do you think if we made different choices, the outcome of our lives would be different? Perhaps they would be better? Or they could be worse.” Frisk began, Chara saw where this conversation was going, ice began to blossom in her chest. She squished the icy feeling, willing it to go away. She looked away, watching other Monsters head into the school building. “If you are talking about the idea of redoing everything...theoretically there are infinite possibilities, Frisk.” She said, not liking where this conversation was already going. “Where are you going with this Frisk?” She asked, “Well...it hit me as I was saving, I always had the option to Save or Reload. Then I started thinking, I have the power to control this...whatever you wish to call it, timeline? Universe? Then I remembered I had the option to Spare the Monsters or to Kill the Monsters. Chara, what if I chose the other path? What if I didn’t spare everyone?” Frisk looked at Chara, eyes wide. Chara had never seen Frisk like this, it was always Chara who had the morbid thoughts, not so much with Frisk. Her eyebrows raised with surprise at the idea her friend suggested, rendering speechless for a second before she swiftly recovered,”Frisk...what are you suggesting?” Hoping that perhaps playing dumb will help relieve whatever mood Frisk got himself into.

“Chara, you are the smartest person I know, do not play dumb with me.” Chara dropped the facade,”Frisk, we are not Resetting. Especially for some morbid curiosity of what-ifs.” She said, her voice icy. “I understand that Chara, but think about it, they wouldn’t even remember whatever we do...there could be a better life for everyone out there and you are just too scared to go after it.” Frisk replied, a red streak of determination flashing through his eyes. “Scared? I am not scared, Frisk. I am dead, there is nothing for me to be scared about. No, Frisk, the Monster Kingdom is doing wonderful. Can’t you see? We have stable roofs over our heads, we have an abundance of food, we have jobs, we have education, we have clean clothes on our backs, and most of all we are finally free Frisk. Truly free. We can see the sunrise and sunset everyday, we can see stars, Frisk. Real stars, not crystals on a cave ceiling. Frisk, we cannot RESET all of this, not when things are so good for my people, it would be so selfish of you to do so. Especially when it is all for a shot in the dark experiment. My people are not yours to simply play with for your amusement.” Chara ranted, getting angrier with every sentence, more and more her Delta-Tongue accent got thicker the longer she ranted. Her eyes flashed dangerously in Frisks direction, enraged he would even consider such a thing. 

Frisk knew he messed up when he opened his mouth to pose the idea to Chara, she had all valid, logical points. Of course they were logical, they came from Chara’s mouth, hardly ever was she wrong. She had a point, even as a dead princess she still looked over her people’s best interests. But that nagging feeling, a call of sorts, to just press the RESET button and try this all over again, to see if there was a better option for everyone, was so tempting. Why didn’t Chara see it in the way he did? Didn’t she see that Monsters and Humans were not yet equal? He was trying to better the Monster race, not harm them. After all, it was his job as the Monster Ambassador to help the Monsters, not harm them. Even if that meant taking unorthodox ways of doing so. Perhaps there was a certain universe out there where the right Monster dies and creates a more equal society for all Monsterkind. “I was not going to play with your people’s lives, Chara. That wasn’t my intention. I am just saying, what if there is a better way for your people to gain equality? What if we just need to try different things? Nobody will remember anything, and we are trying it for the greater good of Monsterkind.” Frisk tried again, gentler this time, speaking to the girl as if she was made of glass. 

Frisk was really vouching for his idea of a RESET. Chara listened, giving him his time to speak his mind, even if he was wrong. Another thing she learned in her Proper Royal Educate class, she can still hear the instructor drill into her head, ‘Do not make rash decisions until you have heard all sides, even if you disagree. It is important everyone has a voice.’ She sighed, gaze drilling into the side of Frisk’s head. “There may be other possibilities out there, Frisk. But are you sure you want to find them? You have it so good now, how can you simply just throw it away? If I lived the way you are now as a child, I never would have climbed Mt. Ebott in the first place. What of your friends? Of Mom? Of Dad? You will have to rebuild all your relationships again. Not to mention you will be thirteen again, do you really want to go through most of puberty again?” She reasoned with him, trying to make him see her logic. Frisk did not answer, she knew he had his mind made up on the topic, he had that same glint she sees in her own eyes when she has a goal in mind. Pure determination wavered behind his eyes, determined to find an answer to his own question of other possibilities. “Frisk, remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. I cannot control what you do, I am merely a guide to you. To help you navigate whatever trials that come before us. But please, think of my people before you make your mind up.” Chara concluded, steel lacing her voice. “And before you say, ‘I have not made my mind up.’ Yes you have. It is written all over your face. You forget Frisk, I am your mirror. I know that look anywhere because it is the same look that I get when I have a goal. So determined to see the end of the goal that nothing will ever waver your mind from accomplishing it. I understand, Frisk. I truly do, but perhaps not all goals need to be fulfilled.” Chara finished, a determined glint in her eyes. 

Frisk sighed, once again, Chara did it. That skill of seemingly reading his mind, he knew she had very little power due to not having a SOUL, but she was trained at one point in how to use the Ancient Magic Humans and Monsters used. He was sure she could still use it, despite not having a SOUL. Too many odd things happened around the ghost girl. Seemingly reading people’s minds, but blaming it on her excellent observation skills. Bullshit. She refused to teach him years ago when asked to, saying ‘No human should have the knowledge I have, they will abuse it just as they have in the past.’ “Get out of my head, Chara.” Frisk snapped, “You know I hate it when you do that, remember what we established. I should have privacy in my own head.” Chara’s eyebrow’s quirked, “You’re getting better, but I didn’t enter your head, moron.” She snapped back,”Again, I knew your mind was made up by the look on your face.” She huffed, looking forward pointedly. 

Frisk looked at the time on the dash of his car, displaying 7:10. “We will talk about this later, Chara.” He gritted out, upset that the conversation didn’t go as he wanted it to. “Later my ass, Frisk. Your mind is made up, I cannot do anything to stop you or change your mind, it is clear.” Frisk turned off the car and slipped out into the chill of early October. Frisk ignored the ghost girl and began walking into the school building, mind racing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end, more chapters are to come soon. Please leave constructive criticism, and as always, may the force be with you.


	4. Chapter 3: Of Snail Soup and What-If's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara make their way to Ebott City for the City Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 3 has no TW that I am aware of, but do keep in mind we are talking about Chara Dreemurr here, and her pessimistic thoughts can be a little depressing. (Lets be honest, Chara is a walking TW.) As always, Constructive Criticism is always more than welcome. Enjoy!

Frisk struggled to focus at all through the school day, with both the city meeting looming ever closer and the argument from earlier in the morning still fresh on his mind, understanding any new content was almost impossible. Multiple times did Chara have to give him a sharp tug on his hair to keep him focused on his work after he kept spacing out for minutes at a time. Chara could tell Frisk was thinking, she could practically see the little cogs in his brain working overtime. Creating a small scowl on his face for most of the day. Finally, the last period bell rang, indicating the school day was finally over. Frisk shouldered his bag and walked out to his car, toying with his keys anxiously.

“Thank God that's finally over. Watching you attempt to try to complete your trigonometry homework was just comedic. Please, try to remember the sine and cosecant of theta are reciprocals next time.” Chara chided, a small smirk on her face. “Not everyone can be a freak genius and understand everything with it only being explained once, Chara.” Countered Frisk, getting into his car and pulling out of the school’s parking lot. “I am not a freak genus, I simply pay more attention than you do. It was a simple concept if you open your ears a little more, Frisky.” Frisk rolled his eyes at the mention of an old nickname, “Simple for you, maybe.” he mumbled. “Are you ready for tonight's meeting?” Chara asked, “Ready as I’ll ever be, although I have a feeling it will not go well.” Frisk said, passing Sans house for the second time that day, seeing the red convertible already gone from the little side garage the skeleton brothers usually kept it parked in. “It will be fine Frisk, remember to smile and wave. Be polite. Don’t let your temper get the better of you if things go south. While I do not have much faith in the human race to allow Monsters to vote, we are doing all we can to push for it.” Chara said, hands in her lap, looking stoic as the scenery flew by. “Sometimes, all we can do may not be enough.” Frisk said, eyes hard. 

Frisk pulled into his driveway, turned off the car, and headed inside. The smell of his mother’s cooking instantly calming his frayed nerves. “Hello my child!” Called Toriel from her office. Walking over, Frisk saw she was grading some sort of papers for her class, “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Remember to change into your nicer clothes please.” She said, red glasses flashing in the dim light. “I will mom, thank you for dinner.” He said, heading to the staircase to go up to his room. “Damn, I do miss her cooking. Her baked snail soup always was my favorite.” Chara said behind him as Frisk entered his room. Closing his door and heading over to his closet, he pulled out just a plain black polo and some khakis. Chara appeared back at her regular station, the window she glorified so much. As Frisk began to change, he asked her, “Why do you love that single window so much?” Without looking back Chara said, "Because, I can see both the sunrise and sunset. I can view the stars when I wish to. Plus, it’s entertaining to watch people all the way up here.” Referencing the sidewalk that goes by his house. “Lots of...entertaining people walk through this neighborhood.” He scoffed, pulling his head through his polo, ”You are bored.” “No, as much as I hated the Surface, I did miss the sun and stars. When you go as long as I have without looking at either of them, you begin to realize how much you took them for advantage. Although the people watching is just pure entertainment. I one time saw a drunken man fall into Mother’s rose bushes she keeps beside the sidewalk. I could hear him swearing up and down from all the way up here.” Chara said, laughing at the memory. 

Frisk snorted and pulled on his blazer, “You are right about the sun and stars, even for the short amount of time I was in the Underground, I did miss those two things. Especially the sun. I feel awful with how long you and the other Monsters had to go without such a simple luxury.” Finally, Frisk pulled a tiny jewelry box from his nightstand, opening it revealed a Delta-Rune insignia in solid gold, proving he was the Royal Ambassador to the Monsters, and pinned it on the right side of his blazer. “Look at you, all official and fancy.” Chara commented, her eyes gave away the fact she was secretly proud of him. “If you were here, we would look even more fancy. You would be all dressed up too, in your crown and some sort of dress.” He said, sadness sprinkling in his eyes. “Do not focus on the what-ifs, Frisk. It is better this way.” Chara said softly, knowing it was because of her choices things ended up this way. “You absolutely cannot change that part of the past, what is done, is done. Let the past die, and learn to let go. There was nothing and there is nothing you can do.” Chara concluded, smoothing a stray wrinkle she spotted on his blazer. “But still, there must be something we can do, again, what if we do something different next time? You could be reunited with everyone. You could see Mom and Dad again.” Chara moved to his hair, moving a stray curl back to its original spot, that was a low blow to mention her parents. He winced as her fingers got caught in a little tangle, ”You talk as if you are going to reset in the next five minutes. You are not resetting for my own issues that I have landed myself in. Mom and Dad have both moved on from me, to see me again would just open old wounds of the past. Stop using such tactics against me to agree to a reset with you. I do not want to reset, Frisk. End of discussion.” Chara grit out, her Delta-Tongue becoming sloppy and sounding like a mix of both Common and Delta-Tongue by the end.

Frisk sighed at another failed attempt to sway Chara to try to reset. Why couldn’t she see that there could be a better result for everyone out there? All he had to do was find it. He was running out of options here. He could either try another way to sway Chara or just go ahead and reset without her permission. He knew there was almost virtually no other way to sway the princess’s mind. And if he reset without her permission, all trust would be broken between the two. He landed himself in a sticky situation, one he was beginning to realize he did not like the possible outcome of. Finally, Chara was satisfied with his appearance, giving him one final once over. Frisk pulled on his shiny dress shoes, double lacing them, and headed back downstairs to the kitchen where piping hot baked snail soup was waiting for him. Spooning himself out a bowl he sat back on the little bar in the kitchen, thinking about the upcoming city meeting.

A familiar click-clack of heels suddenly sounded from the far end of the hallway, making their way up to the kitchen. Toriel came in, changed into a lavender skirt and matching blazer, low white heels, and pearl earrings, topped off with the same gold Delta-Rune pin Frisk wore, just with a diamond in the middle to represent her royal status. Even if she was divorced from the King, the Monster people still saw Toriel as their queen in every way, she may have given up her crown, but she never gave up all the little symbols Royalty had to wear daily to signify their rank. “Is the soup good? I didn’t over cook the snails did I?” She asked, worry briefly crossing her face,”Nah mom, it's perfect as always.” She smiled, ”Good, I always worry I overcook them.” She said, glancing at the time. “I hate to rush you, but we need to get going soon if we are going to make it into Ebott City in time, my child.” She said, moving to grab her purse. Frisk downed the last of his snail broth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He put his bowl and spoon into the sink, and made his way to the door, waiting for the older woman to meet him. Both walked out to the old minivan Toriel owned and piled in, with Chara propped between the two, elbows on the middle console, invisible to everyone but one. 

Frisk didn’t need to glance twice to see anxiety written all over the Princess’s face. She hides it well, but the way her eyes were slightly squinted, he knew she was thinking of how the next couple of hours would go. Toriel pulled out of the driveway and made her way towards the newly constructed highway that connects Newest Town and Ebott City together. “You think it's gonna go over well?” Frisk asked, “Like I said this morning my child, we are in good standings with the Humans. The only thing stopping us from the right to vote is bigotry and their old opinions of Monsters. But, I have faith the Humans can look past those things and vote for the greater good of Monsters.” Toriel replied calmingly. Chara snorted in the middle, envious of how her mother could hold such a blind faith in almost complete strangers, especially if the strangers were  _ Humans _ . If Chara were alive, she would not give them a single chance. She had no care for the Humans opinions of Monsters, they did not matter to her. She would get the right to vote for Monsters tonight or she would get it through force, ‘... _ and knowing Humans _ ,’ she thought to herself, ‘ _ force will most likely have to be used _ .’ While Chara did not like using blatant force to get her way, she was not above it. She had done many morally questionable things in her life, and was not afraid to get her hands a little dirty to get what she wanted. But that was only for if the situation really called for it, she truly tried the diplomatic way to solve most issues, but sometimes, force was needed. Frisk did not answer Toriel, instead he trained his eyes on the scenery, reading road signs that were both in English and Common-Tongue, worry brimming in his mind the entire way to Ebott City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking it out to Chapter 3, hopefully this isn't completely awful to read. I did use one of my favorite Star Wars quotes in this chapter because I figured Chara would have somewhat of the same mentality of Kylo Ren in regards to the past, just to let it die, nothing can be done about it. As always, may the Force be with you <3


	5. Chapter 4: Of Wit and Debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big city meeting finally takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I don't have a constant updating schedule for this story, life is kind of kicking me right now. Hopefully this chapter isn't too horrible, I am really sorry if it is. Possible TW: Just Chara insulting those around her, nothing too out of the ordinary and slight reference to her past. If I ever need to add any TW, please remind me in the comments! I try to warn as much as I can, but sometimes I still mess up and miss a possible TW. I will edit the notes in the beginning ASAP from when I see your comment. Enjoy!

Finally, the car pulled into the parking garage that was across Ebott City Hall. As Chara appeared by Frisk’s side, she looked around, eyes squinting in the late day sun. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange-pinkish glow over the tall buildings surrounding the Hall. People were milling around the front marble steps of the City Hall, holding signs. She took a second to read the signs in English, when it finally hit her what they meant, she rolled her eyes, not surprised.  _ ‘Anti-Monster propaganda...no surprises here.’  _ She thought to herself. The signs varied, some saying, _ ’A vote for Monsters is a vote for heathens!’  _ to signs saying _ ,’Do not fall for the Monster mentality...it is Monstrous!’  _ Turning her gaze to the cars around her, she noticed the Skeleton Brother’s red convertable parked a couple of spaces down in the parking garage, its license plate saying “Bad2Bon” proudly. And across the parking garage was her father’s car, “It seems we are last to the party, Frisk.” She said, taking one last glance around. She was extra cautious, this meeting had been controversial with the Humans. She knew Humans would do anything to get their way if they believed they were in the right, and if that meant through brute force and terrorism, so be it. She tentatively reached out with the last wisps of the Ancient Magic she could hold onto as a ghost, feeling the rise of flickering power in her chest. She focused and reached out with it, feeling for any true harm lurking around the corner. ‘ _ All clear, for now.’  _ She concluded, not sensing an immediate threat to the group. 

Frisk glanced over to the girl, watching her brow furrowed in concentration, he knew what she was doing. Chara got this concentrated look over her face when trying to use the last dregs of her Magic,  _ ‘Is it safe?’ _ He thought towards her, knowing she would get the message. The oddest thing about their connection was their ability to sometimes read one another’s minds. Frisk chalked it up to the SOUL bond they shared, Chara thought it was a combination of the SOUL bond and the Magic she possessed.  _ ‘It is, we should be able to go in with no issues.’ _ Chara responded. Frisk gave a small nod of conformation, walking over to where Toriel got out of the car. The three began to walk together and boarded the elevator together, finally making their way to the ground level. Walking out onto the street, Frisk could see the protesters. He grit his teeth, anger and determination fleeting through his mind.  _ ‘God, they are narrow-minded, Chara.’  _ He thought to her, _ ’I am not surprised, Frisk. They are human after all.’ _ She responded, steel lacing her voice.  _ ‘Not all humans are horrible, Chara.’  _ She made a noise in her mind that sounded like a snort, _ ’I have yet to be proven otherwise, Frisk.’ _ She said stubbornly. Frisk shook his head, knowing to drop the subject for now. Chara and the subject of the Human Race was a touchy thing. Frisk only knew a small amount of details as to why the girl hated Humans so much, and from what he could gather, they were good reasons. But to get the concept that not all Humans were out to hurt or manipulate her was almost impossible. They had worked on it for years, and Chara had actually made progress by trusting Frisk more and more. But sometimes, Chara would seemingly regress back into a full ‘All-Humans-Are-Awful’ mode, especially when surrounded by them, as they were about to be. 

The small group crossed the walkway, and walked down the sidewalk that led into the City Hall. Protesters were on them in a second, held back only by the metal rails dividing them. “Go back to the ground!” A man shouted, face red with anger. “You will not silence the human race!” Another woman yelled. Toriel kept her chin high, regality rolling off of her, and paid no mind to the protesters. Frisk balled his fists, but continued nonetheless. Chara, since she could not be seen, began to think obscenities to Frisk.  _ ‘Tell that man his teeth are bigger than horses teeth.’ _ She began to Frisk, but as more protesters began to yell more horrible things, the worse Chara’s thoughts got. From  _ ‘She has no right to be saying those things when she looks like a walking mistake.’  _ to  _ ‘His mother must be so proud of him for becoming a complete and total failure to society.’ _ Came Chara’s sharp and quick thoughts. There were times when Frisk had to bite his tongue so as to not crack a smile. Frisk glanced to Chara, watching her mentally make fun of the protesters, anger lacing her features.  _ ‘You are so lucky nobody can hear you right now. These are not very princess-like thoughts.’  _ Frisk said, amusement in his mental tone.  _ ‘They are morons, total abysmal failures, Frisk. Truly the lowest of the low, disgusting creatures who have nothing else to do but bother others.’  _ Came Chara’s response, _ ’Yes, but Chara, remember, you cannot do anything about their opinions other than to prove them wrong.’ _ Frisk said, trying to calm the somewhat enraged girl.  _ ‘Remember to breathe.’ _ He added, _ ‘I don’t even need to breathe.’ _ But Chara took a breath regardless, mimicking her Mother’s stance of regality. 

Finally, the trio made their way up the marble stairs and into the grand City Hall. The City Hall reminded Chara of the Judgment Hall back in the Underground. A pang of nostalgia washed through her. The Judgement Hall was her favorite spot in the entire Underground. Its tall ceiling and golden accents on the ceiling told of the Monster’s history. Its beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging across the entire hall. The royal purple tapestries hanging everywhere beside the stained glass windows. And the most important part, how sunlight, real sunlight, blazed through the windows, casting everything in rich gold. Chara was happy they were moving it to the Surface, such a beautiful place deserved to be brought up. The three were escorted up to the meeting room, and walking in, Chara saw her father seated directly across from the mayor of Ebott City. He was a portly man, with a blonde combover and kind dark brown eyes, stuffed into an official looking suit. Chara knew he was in favor of the Monsters cause, but just because he was did not mean his coworkers were.  _ ‘Mayor Charles Jackson,’ _ Chara reminded herself and Frisk. ‘ _ And to his direct right, state representative Marion Lay, against the Monster cause, very manipulative. To the Mayor’s direct left is City Manager, Clyde Johnson, also against Monsters voting, and can read you like a book.’  _ Chara summarized for Frisk. Chara was always the one who knew how to navigate the political arena. Frisk tried his best, but it was always Chara who excelled at it. Maybe it was her ability to read people’s body language or her ability to peer into other’s minds and her quick thinking, but Frisk didn’t care when discussing politics, she was on his side, he had an advantage regardless to make up for his poor understanding of politics. Politics gave him a headache, who was on whose side messed him all up, deeming it impossible to make it out in his head. 

Frisk nodded, looking back at the Human and Monster gathering seated behind the long table in the middle of the room. The gathering was supposed to be the people’s voice for voting at the end of the meeting to rule the law into effect or not. The gathering was made sure to be split 50/50, with one half being Monster and the other half being Human. This was supposed to give equal opportunity for both sides and to have an equal fighting chance at their voice being heard in the ruling of the new laws. And finally, they looked at the rest of the long table set in front of the two Dreemurr children. Two friendly faces looked back at them, with Asgore sitting across from the mayor and Sans sitting to Asgore’s left, changed out of his usual attire of slippers and messy white t-shirt, and into a nice suit. Asgore had his Royal gear on, fitted with his cape, golden epaulets, and crown shimmering brightly under the light of the Meeting Room. The sight of her father all dressed up in his Royal outfit never got old for Chara, pride shot through her, smiling softly. Sans and Asgore looked over to the newcomers in the room, Asgore stood up and pulled out a chair for Toriel, next to him. Toriel sat mechanically, the tension between them was palpable. Frisk pulled out the chair beside Sans and sat down, nodding hello at him.

“With everyone here, I now call the 24th City Meeting to order.” Mayor Jackson said in greeting. “How you doin’, kid?” Sans whispered in Common-Tongue to Frisk, “Good, how ‘bout you?” “Tibia honest with ya kid, pretty good.” Sans said, winking. Frisk smiled, the old skeleton puns putting him at ease. To Frisks right, Chara snorted, rolling her eyes, _ ‘Even at city meetings, he simply cannot resist cracking puns.’ _ She thought to Frisk, _ ‘Sush Chara, I know you enjoy them.’  _ Frisk replied.  _ ‘Pay attention, they are already moving to the debate! While you two have been catching up and cracking jokes, I have been doing the work of listening to the Humans debate about our rights.’  _ Chara responded, dodging the concept of if she enjoyed Sans puns or not. Frisk focused back in, “...voting rights of the Monster Race.” Concluded Mayor Jackson, with Frisk missing the first part of what the Mayor was saying. “Your thoughts, King Asgore? To start us off.” Said Mayor Jackson. Asgore stood, looking at the seated crowd behind the Mayor, “Thank you, Mayor.” Asgore began, his deep baritone voice rolling through the room, his Delta-Accent showing brightly in his English. “All my people ask for is to be treated as equals in this country. To be one with the Human Race. While we recognize the injustices placed before us and done to us in the past, we are forgiving people. We believe the Human Race can move towards equality. To put the past behind us. We have seen it done time and time again. The racial equality and gender equality at an all time high. We plead you do the same to us. We welcome you with open arms, and beg you do the same.” Asgore finished, sitting back down to give another speaker the spotlight.

_ ‘That was great.’  _ Thought Frisk,  _ ‘Good? Yes. But until we see the results we want, then it will be great.’  _ Said Chara, watching the State Representative closely.  _ ‘She is going to speak next, her main argument will be that the voices of the Monsters could drown out the voices of the Human Race. I suggest you point out the fact that Monsters are a minority in this country, and Humans have the main voice due to sheer population size.’  _ True to Chara’s word, the State Representative stood up next. A bone thin woman, pale, and dressed in all black from head to toe, she reminded Frisk of a vulture watching for its next meal. “We have recognized your people as equals. We have given you land, housing, supplies, and food so you may survive. We have spent millions of our tax money on your people, when we are not benefitting from it at all. To give the Monsters the right to vote is to drown out the People’s voice, King Asgore. We have done our charity work for you.” State Representative Marion said, sitting back down. Chara watched as many Humans behind the Mayor nodded in agreement with Marion. Chara griminced, this was not looking too good for the Monsters.  _ ‘Patience Chara, it is only just beginning.’  _ Frisk thought to her.

Frisk stood, looking at the State Representative, “Might I remind you, State Representative, that Monsters are a minority in this country. And while we thank you and the Humans for your generous donations, when given the right to vote, Monsters will not be able to overpower the voices of the Humans. It is simply impossible, there are not enough Monsters to do so.” When hit with basic logic, State Representative Marion’s jaw clenched. The seated Monsters behind the mayor perked up at Frisk fighting for them.  _ ‘Good job! You shot her down nicely.’ _ Chara whispered in his mind. Finally, City Manager Clyde Johnson stood up. “Monsters are simply not people, Ambassador Frisk. They are not like us, they do not have the same thought process as us, dare I say they are not intellectually equal as us either. To give votes to Monsters is simply dangerous due to their inability to deduct reasonable decisions as we do.” Frisk was shocked into silence by the blatant xenophobic remarks right to his face. Chara went absolutely livid at the man's words. Yes, some Monsters simply were not as quick as Humans but it isn’t because of their race. Everybody on the planet learned at different speeds, and that was ok. But to categorize a whole species simply because of varying intelligence levels was simply wrong. The same thing could be said about Humans, but Frisk would never stoop that low to get his point across. 

At the City Manager’s words an outburst suddenly cried out, people from the seats behind the mayor began to argue at one another. Monster vs Human, yelling insults to one another that made Frisk’s ears go all hot. _ “Predictable, really. I knew they would be the first to throw petty insults. Monsters by far, are not stupid. They were the ones who stayed alive and adapted to the Underground so quickly. Not only did they adapt, they thrived with absolutely nothing. No help at all. Not to mention there have been such brilliant Monsters. I was alive when W.D Gaster was alive, and that man was a freak genius.”  _ Chara thought of him hotly.  _ ‘W.D Gaster?’ _ Frisk asked, ‘ _ Later, Frisk. Oh look, a Human threw the first punch.’  _ Chara said, disinterest leaking into her voice. Sure enough, while Chara was speaking, one argument led to a punch being thrown.  _ ‘Isn’t that a felony?’  _ Chara asked, with amusement in her voice.  _ ‘I believe so.’  _ Frisk thought back. Suddenly the Mayor stood up,”Order! We will have order! Now City Manager, that was simply too far. To insult another race’s intelligence based off of our differences is wrong.” He said when the fighting behind him died down. ‘ _ Jesus, this is going to be a long night.’  _ Frisk thought woefully. ‘ _ Indeed.’  _ Agreed Chara.

The Dreemurr children were right. By the time all Humans and Monsters, including the Queen and Sans, had at least a small say in the verdict, two hours had passed, with the sun setting long ago. Frisk began to bounce his leg impatiently and Sans had to use small amounts of his blue SOUL magic to keep him sitting still periodically, getting Chara to giggle through the meeting when she wasn’t watching the debate go back and forth like she was at a tennis match. Finally, the Mayor stood up, “We will now pass the ballots to vote, scan the votes, then we will have the verdict on the issue on if the Monster Race shall be allowed to partake in voting alongside Humans.” He said, almost tiredly. Ballots and pens were given to everyone, and soon the filled ballots were turned into a box at the end of the table.  _ ‘You should have grabbed two, Frisk. I still want to get a say in this.’  _ Chara said,  _ ‘If I do that, I will get blamed for voter fraud, Chara.’  _ Frisk thought back to her.  _ ‘Not if you can get away with it.’ _ She said, as the ballots were taken to a backroom where they would be scanned and counted. 

The counting of the ballots was always the worst part, the suspense in the room made it even more unbearable. Chara had already counted all the lightbulbs in the chandeliers that hung above their heads and was about to begin on the ceiling tiles when the men came back with the scanned ballots, passing a piece of paper to the Mayor. Chara knew what was on that piece of paper before it was even said, _ “ _ Shit.” Was all Chara said out loud, angrily pushing the papers before her away, causing them to flutter slightly by a seemingly invisible wind. “By verdict of the People, the vote to allow Monsters to vote alongside humans, has been denied.” Was all the Mayor said. The Human’s faces broke out into victory while the Monster’s faces all fell. Somber silence taking hold of them. Fury raced through Frisk, he looked over at Sans. Sans’s face was dark, the friendly specks of white in his eyes completely gone, and instead of looking towards the Mayor his gaze was on the papers Chara had pushed around. “We lost, Sans. We lost.” Was all Frisk said angrily, not even bothered by the fact he was looking straight at where Chara would have been if she was alive. “We did, kid, we did.” Was all Sans said, forcefully grating out his words in Common-Tongue. 

Chara knew Sans was looking directly at her, but at the moment she didn’t care. She was too busy watching the Monsters. Some had gotten up and were leaving, some were on the phone telling their families how the meeting went, and some were just crying in their seats. Sadness engulfed the Princess, followed soon by rage, rage that the Humans still oppressed her people in such a way. Asgore quickly said his goodbyes to Frisk and Sans and rushed to comfort the other Monsters. Sans finally snapped out of whatever thought process he seemed to be on and clapped Frisk on the back, telling him to take care of himself and Toriel, before walking in the opposite direction of the doors that led out of the Meeting Room. Frisk looked away, and soon Sans was nowhere to be seen. Frisk walked over to his Mother and grabbed her hand, “Let's go home” Was all Toriel said, “Please, Momma.” Frisk said, wanting nothing more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know if I should have cut this chapter in half or not, so sorry if it was a little longer than normal. I am also not completely happy with this chapter. As always, constructive criticism is welcome! And may the Force be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! As you can see, lots of worldbuilding and my own headcannons of Monster culture. Until next time, and may the force me with you, as always.


End file.
